


Непрошибаемый

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Маггловские будни аврора Поттера и Малфоя.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Непрошибаемый

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на [заявку с Инсайда](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379348.htm#747031514) – «Фик в диалогах. Любой рейтинг и жанр».
> 
> Соавтор - [Клевер](https://cleverfriend.diary.ru/)

— Аврор Поттер, у меня для вас особое задание.

— Да, сэр.

— Бывший заключенный, ныне амнистированный за хорошее поведение, должен пройти курс реабилитации и послужить на благо общества. Ему назначен испытательный срок в три месяца. Будет приставлен к вам на исправительные работы.

— Да, сэр. Могу узнать его имя?

— Драко Малфой.

— …

— О, я знаю, Гарри, но кто, если не ты, сможет проследить за ним и не убить? Ты ведь не…

— Нет, сэр. Когда он приступает к исправительным работам?

— Завтра. Займетесь расследованиями магловских преступлений. Это послужит ему хорошим уроком. Пусть поймет, что маглы тоже люди.

— Сомневаюсь, сэр.

***

— Здравствуй, Поттер.

— Привет, Малфой. Ну что, приступим? Есть идеи, как это произошло?

— На трупе обнаружены…

— У жертвы, Малфой.

— Какая разница?

— Продолжай.

— На трупе обнаружены две колотые раны в районе шеи. Очевидно, это был вампир.

— А если хорошо подумать? Я дам подсказку. Это вилка для барбекю. На ней кровь. Какие из этого можно сделать выводы?

— Поттер, ты меня пугаешь. Зачем вампиру пользоваться вилкой для барбекю?

— …

***

— Здравствуй, Поттер.

— Привет. Начнем?

— Мерлин, это же…

— Ну!

— Поцелуй Дементора! Как здесь оказался Дементор, Поттер? Они же все под властью министерства. Это… это…

— Успокойся, Малфой. У нее всего лишь передоз?

— Передоз… это что? Ты посмотри на нее! Едва шевелится, ничего не понимает, ни на что не реагирует! Точно тебе говорю, у нее высосали душу.

— Это будут долгие три месяца.

***

— Привет, Поттер.

— Даже так. Привет. Что скажешь об этих жертвах?

— О, тут все просто. Кто-то поработал Сектумсемпрой. Уж кому, как не мне, знать, как она работает, верно, Поттер?

— Кхм… Прости, Малфой. За тот случай. Но хочу тебя огорчить, это была обычная поножовщина.

— Поножо… В смысле, их ножами так порезали? Серьезно? Это каким же надо быть извергом, чтобы вот так каждого да не по одному разу? Нет, я уверен, это была Сектумсемпра. Смотри, как истекли кровью.

— Непрошибаем…

***

— Поттер.

— Малфой.

— Дай догадаюсь. Кажется, ему палочку приставили прямо к голове. Смотри, видишь? Вот тут дырка даже осталась. Что это могло быть за заклинание? Думай, Поттер. Это должно быть не так сложно. Точно не какое-то из общеизвестных, значит, что-то специфическое. Я могу посмотреть в библиотеке… Не могу, мэнор мне еще не вернули, но я уверен, что в библиотеке Блэков найдется подобное редкое заклинание.

— Малфой.

— Ну что?

— Это огнестрел.

— Что?

— В него выстрелили из пистолета.

— …

***

— Давай, Поттер, попробуй меня удивить. Что это?

— Рука.

— Удивил. Настоящая? А где нога?

— Примерно в двухстах ярдах к востоку отсюда.

— Э-э-э… Поттер, а она там одна?

— Думаешь, на второй он ускакал? Там — одна. Вторая в шестидесяти ярдах к северу.

— А… туловище?

— Около трехсот ярдов к северу. Голова южнее.

— Первый раз слышу о том, чтобы Сектумсемпра отрезала части тела и разбрасывала их по округе.

— Малфой. Это дело рук серийного маньяка. И это уже третье распиленное и разбросанное тело.

— Темномагический ритуал?

— О, я сдаюсь.

***

— Поттер, мне вернули мэнор! Наконец-то!

— Я правда рад.

— Это благодаря тебе. Ты оставил хорошие рекомендации.

— Если это было спасибо, то не за что. Надеюсь, ты хоть что-то усвоил из этого урока.

— Знаешь, да. Я очень многое понял. Оказывается, маглы такие злобные мудаки. Все-таки в чем-то Лорд был прав, а ведь я реально начал думать, что он психопат! Но нет, он знал, что делал. Не встречал ни одного волшебника, который стал бы тыкать во врага вилкой. А тот маньяк? Разбрасывать по всей Англии куски тел. Фу-у-у… Мне до сих пор это снится в кошмарах.

— Значит, ты получил свободу, вернул поместье и… что? Больше не хочешь быть моим напарником?

— С ума сошел, Поттер? Что там у нас сегодня? О, я знаю! Это была ложка, да? Видишь, глазницы пустые.

— …


End file.
